


Caution To The Wind - Part 1/Part 2

by there_are_no_strangers



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_are_no_strangers/pseuds/there_are_no_strangers





	

Caution to the Wind  
By: there-are-no-strangers

Characters: Actor Chris Evans, OFC Olivia Peterson  
Warnings: None, Fluff  
Word Count: 1438

Part 1 – The Bar

As I walked in I scanned the bar without even realizing it. I ducked my head, steered clear of the loud group of guys in the center of the room and made a beeline for a stool at the far end of the bar. “Hi, Nathan, Four Roses neat, please.” I would rather be home curled up on the couch with a good book and a cup of hot cocoa. Instead I had just endured a three hour business meeting that went south and the rest of my night would be spent trying to rewrite the deal I had spent six months putting together. I stopped at my favorite bar for a breather and a bourbon before heading back to my office.

“Here Liv, you look like you had a rough day.” Nathan winked at me and pushed the glass toward me, “I poured it a little heavy for you.” I smiled at him. He had always been so nice to me and looked out for me like he was my brother. If he hadn’t been gay I might have considered hitting on him. That is, if I actually had time for a personal life. As a female in a male driven world I worked 14 hour days and had long ago given up on personal relationships. My work was my life. I rarely found a guy who wasn’t threatened by my success or willing to put up with the long hours I worked. I had one or two “fuck buddies “when I was absolutely desperate, but otherwise I didn’t usually pick up random guys in bars. 

I sat drinking my bourbon and putting together a new strategy in my head, tuning out everything else around me. When the occasional drunken guy made a move toward my barstool Nathan made sure the guy got a warning signal and passed right by me. I was so lost in thought I don’t know how much time passed but my glass was empty. Nathan swung by and refilled my bourbon without asking then motioned toward a booth in the back of the bar. “Your admirer over there sent the drink. He’s been watching you since you sat down. Not in a stalker kinda way. More like he’s crushing on you. Do you want me to run interference for you?” 

I glanced back at the man. He was tucked in a booth in the darkest part of the bar. But I trusted Nathan’s instincts that he wasn’t a stalker. He had a baseball cap pulled down low, hiding his facial features, but his blue sweater and jeans didn’t do much to hide his muscular physique. I gave him a half-smile and lifted my glass in appreciation then turned back in my seat. “He seems harmless Nathan. I think he wants to be alone as much as I do. Besides,” I looked down at my conservative navy business suit, “this package does not exactly scream ‘take me home tonight’.” Nathan swiped at the bar in front of me before moving down to a trio of pretty blondes who were definitely on the prowl. Perhaps the gentleman in the back would have more fun with them.

I tried to turn my mind back to business but my thoughts kept straying to the stranger in the booth. The blue sweater he wore was the color of the flowers in my favorite Van Gogh painting. The thighs that stretched his jeans reminded me of the rock solid lines of Michelangelo’s “David”. The corners of my mouth turned up at the random thoughts that distracted me from work. I tried again to focus. My firm had put too much work into this deal to let it slip away. My shoulders tensed thinking about the long night, long weeks ahead. Closing my eyes I wished I had time for a distraction. I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes locked with the strangers’ eyes. He pushed his hat higher up on his head and I could see that his sweater perfectly complemented his blue eyes. His tongue flicked out to lick his pink lips and my eyes froze on his plump bottom lip. I imagined gently kissing him, playfully teasing him with my tongue, catching his bottom lip and sucking it between mine. As if reading my mind he gave me a lazy, sexy smile and I startled upright in my seat and turned forward, feeling the blaze in my cheeks.

I took a long, slow sip of my bourbon when I felt his presence overshadow me. “May I sit with you?” The rich tone of his voice was soothing. I looked up and held in a gasp. Up close his features were nearly flawless. His blue eyes held a deep, soulful look and his lashes were long and lush. His jaw line was strong and prominent and he had a closely trimmed beard. His jeans molded perfectly to his strong hips and thighs. The blue sweater draped on his torso couldn’t hide the impressive pecs and solid abs underneath. The sleeves did nothing to contain his massive biceps and triceps. I could only imagine what his body looked like unclothed, how the contours of his skin and muscles would look, the subtle shadows, the pull as his muscles contracted and the release as they rested. My mouth felt dry and I couldn’t find any words so I nodded at the seat next to me and tried to pull off an amused look. I took a small sip of bourbon. “I’m Olivia, thank you for the drink.” He sat at the stool next to mine, “Well, you look really tired and sad; like you’ve had a rough day. I thought maybe I could cheer you up a bit.”

It was not quite an insult but it broke the spell he had me under. “Wow. That’s not the line I was expecting. Does that usually work with the women you hit on?” He gave me a sheepish grin, “Sorry, that’s not what I meant. You looked so deep in thought, like something was bothering you. And a little . . . like you had a very long day. Maybe I’m old-fashioned but I try to cheer people up in those situations.” I laughed “Do you have a name or shall I just call you my knight in shining armor?” Smiling, he extended his hand “Chris, just Chris.” I took his hand and felt a spark all the way up my arm. “Well Just Chris it’s nice to meet you.”

The guarded look his face had held slowly dropped and we sat quietly for a few minutes. We made small talk for a while, about trivial things. He was easy to talk to. And he spoke freely, it was a back and forth, a giving and taking. But we both avoided talking about our jobs. For me it was a question of power. A lot of men still felt threatened by successful women and I didn’t want to scare him away. I didn’t know what he did, or why he didn’t want to talk about it, but I respected that. He did say he was only visiting New York for a few days on business. I didn’t ask for more details and he seemed happy not to provide any. It was my turn to drop my guard and I took a new look at the situation. 

A very sexy male specimen sat next to me, he didn’t live here, didn’t ask questions, and seemed to be just a regular guy, not at all intimidated by me. It was a situation I was not often presented with. And the combined smell of his subtle cologne, natural masculine scent and good old fashioned beer on his lips had my sense of smell on overload. With what I could see of his clothed body I was willing to bet it wouldn’t take much to push me over the edge just seeing him naked, much less having his hands anywhere near me. Or mine anywhere near him. 

He was a stranger. I had just met him – in a bar for God’s sake. I had my rules for a good reason. But there was something about him that just felt right. Something about him made me feel calm inside, safe. A feeling I was not used to. I made up my mind, winked at Nathan and threw caution to the wind, “Chris, you’re right, it’s been a rough day. Any chance you can turn that around for me?” He quickly drained his beer and nodded for me to finish my bourbon. “My hotel is nearby.”   
   
Caution to the Wind  
By: there-are-no-strangers

Characters: Actor Chris Evans, OFC Olivia Peterson  
Rating: Explicit 18+  
Warnings: Oral sex, penetration, language  
Word Count: 2126

Part 2 – The Hotel

As we exited onto the busy city sidewalk, hands intertwined tightly, I noticed Chris pulled his ball cap down and dropped his head. He was looking at the ground but I got the impression that he saw everything that was going on around us, as if he was expecting to be followed. My steps slowed just slightly enough for him to turn, sensing my unease. “Just trust me. I promise I won’t hurt you.” The tough city girl in my told me to turn and run but something in his voice calmed my nerves. I gave his hand a squeeze and we continued forward.

The sight of The Ritz Carlton up ahead surprised me. Chris had a frat boy look that I couldn’t reconcile with this five-star hotel. I started to wonder just how much he was hiding under the “everyday guy” persona. We moved quickly through the lobby toward the bank of elevators and Chris pulled me into an open car, pressing a button on the panel as we entered. We stood together, shoulders touching, fingers interlocked, gazes down. At the same time our heads turned to catch a sideways glance at each other and we laughed.

Once inside his room Chris tossed his hat on a nearby chair, ran long fingers through his medium length brown hair and cocked an eyebrow upward giving me a long, slow look up and down the length of my body. My usual confidence wavered. Still dressed for work, my femininity was completely played down or covered up. Under the boring clothing I had full sized breasts that spilled out of my C cups and generous hips that curved around to an ample sized ass. I stayed fit via a daily date with my elliptical, but I was no match for his physique. My short hair, casually brushed back and tucked behind my ears, and minimal makeup were intended not only to save time but to downplay my looks. It wasn’t fair, but the workplace had a long way to go to be a level playing field. What he could possibly find attractive about me at the moment had me puzzled. But the look in his eyes clearly told me there was something about me and he looked as if he was ready to protect me and pounce on me all at the same time.

Although the lighting in the room wasn’t intense, it revealed much more than the darkened corners of the bar. To see Chris fully, freely in the soft light was intimidating. He stood at an impressive six foot stature and had broad shoulders with muscles strung taut across the front of his chest and across his back, from one side to the other. His expansive shoulders converged to a modestly sized, but firm waist. His thighs fit snugly inside his jeans. Without flexing any muscles his strength was obvious, but he had an underlying aura of tenderness that had my mind reeling trying to interpret this man and his intentions. “Who are you?” I whispered. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. “I told you. I’m Just Chris.” His head tipped forward and his lips brushed gently against mine, as if testing, or maybe warning.

I turned off the voices of doubt in my head and accepted his kiss. His hands came up to cradle my face, long fingers reaching up the side of my face. My lips melted into his and dropped open ever so slightly providing him with the perfect opportunity. His tongue flicked out and gently teased mine. I sighed softly, lifting my hands to explore his broad chest. His fingers pushed into my hair, threading through the short auburn strands and with one hand on the back of my neck, he gently pulled me closer to him. Our tongues played a game, teasing, taunting, heightening our senses and quickening my heartbeat. Under my fingers I could feel the rapid beat of his heart in his strong chest as well, knowing the effect was mutual.

My head dropped back and I moaned in delight which only spurred him on. I heard his deep voice speak. “I think under this “I gotta keep up with the boys” outfit is a sensational body just waiting for some attention”. He slowly pushed the suit jacket off, as if opening a present on Christmas Day, his eyes seeming to see through the fabric underneath straight to my bare skin. It slid it off my shoulders to the floor and my fingers moved to quickly remove the white shirt buttoned up all the way to the Peter Pan collar. His hands deftly moved around my waist and caught the zipper of my skirt, letting it pool on the floor at my feet. Standing before him I was so glad I went with the matching white lace bra and panties I splurged on at La Perla. I grabbed the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head, marveling at the sight of a perfectly conditioned body. Reaching for his waist, in no time at all I had him unbuttoned and unzipped with his jeans pulled open revealing his boxers and the head of his stiff cock straining upward against the material.

Chris moved in to me and claimed my lips again, softly at first, as if he was in no hurry. But the sight of his powerful, beautiful body had ignited a fire in me that needed a little more aggressive attention. I used my hands to vigorously explore his muscular torso, finding every inch of sinewy muscle fiber and giving it just enough attention before moving down and around gently but with a purpose. As my hands traveled freely around his back, chest and torso he pulled his lips from mine and dropped soft kisses along my jaw line, moving toward my ear. His hands quickened to mimic mine and stroked my back and sides, dipping to caress and cup the curves of my ass then sliding around to firmly grab my hips and pull them against the rock hard cock inside his jeans. I could feel the wetness in my panties and my head fell back, giving him room to nibble at the tender skin of my neck. “So beautiful” he whispered against my skin as he moved down along my collarbone and flicked his tongue underneath the lace of my bra. 

His finger pulled at the soft lacy material and moved it gently to the side revealing my hardened nipple. His lips quickly claimed it and I groaned in delight. His free hand pulled me tightly against his hard cock, our bodies meshed together. The rosy crown of his dick peeking out of his boxers pressed against my stomach and his hands tugged at my wet lace panties, pulling them down while his other hand moved down my stomach to the outer lips of my wet pussy, softly stroking back and forth against the slick folds. I moved my feet farther apart to give him more room. He pushed one finger inside and I gasped at the swiftness of the move while adjusting to the length of his finger. He added a second finger and his firm strokes soon had me panting. His thumb found my clit and rubbed circles while his fingers continued their assault on my delicate wet folds. It had been so long and the feeling of his fingers, the way they moved in such harmony was overwhelming and soon I was crying out “I’m coming. Fuck, Chris that feels so good. Oh God Chris right there. Fuck. FUCK!” 

Coming down from my high I kissed and bit my way along his neck and clavicle while my hand moved to his lower back and caught the top of his jeans. Moving further inside his jeans, my hands caressed his firm ass cheeks as I pushed the jeans down to his knees and knelt before him, his glorious hard cock bobbing out in front of me. I grasped the base of his cock with one hand while my tongue flicked out to gently swirl around the rosy tip. I looked up and saw his eyes dark with desire, urging me on. His fingers wrapped loosely in my hair and I took him into my mouth, gradually adjusting to accept his size. 

I began a slow rhythm of pumping my fist while sucking his length into my mouth and swirling my tongue around his stiff rod. His moans of delight spurred me on. Soon his hands in my hair held my head in place as his hips began to sway on their own to push against my mouth. I stopped sucking and stilled my head to allow him to fuck my throat at his own pace, making sure to keep my muscles relaxed. He growled in between thrusts, “Fuck.” “Your.” “Mouth.” “Is.” “So.” “Hot.” His hips slowed and he allowed me to take control and I resumed my sucking motions, taking his entire length in my mouth and pulling out to the tip, swirling my tongue along the way. After a few passes he stopped me. “I want to be inside you so fucking bad.” He pulled me up and laid me on the bed. I scooted back watching as he pulled his jeans all the way off and crawled towards me with a naughty grin on his face. 

Kneeling in between my thighs, he ran his hands up my arms, capturing my wrists and pinning them above my head with one hand. I eased my thighs open for him and his free hand stroked from my wrist, down my arm and collarbone where he cupped my breast and dropped his lips to suck in my nipple while his hand dipped further down my stomach into the wet inner folds of my pussy. He nibbled and bit playfully at the hard nub of my nipple and stroked two fingers inside my wet pussy until I was crying out. My hands were stilled above my head and I begged him to set them free.

My hands dove for his head and pulled him up to a deep kiss, our tongues weaving together. I ground my pussy up against his cock and that was all he needed. He reached for the side table and grabbed a foil packet, tearing it open with his teeth. He slowly rolled it onto the length of his hard dick, watching me as I licked my lips in anticipation. Chris grabbed the base of his cock and teasingly rubbed the tip along the length of my slit before positioning it at my opening and pushing deeply inside of me. I gasped for air, not quite ready for his size. He didn’t allow much time for me to adjust as he pulled out and just as quickly thrust back in. 

Soon we had developed a rhythm that had me primed as he was hitting just the right spot. I whimpered when he pulled my left leg up and rested it in the crook of his elbow, allowing him to go deeper. He stared into my eyes, “This feels so fucking good. So tight, so deep, you feel so fucking good.” 

His thrusts were deep and hard. Instinctively I pulled my right leg up and felt him hit the deepest parts of my cunt. I goaded him on “You like it nice and deep don’t you, the deeper the better. Go fucking harder now. Fuck me like you mean it.” He picked up his pace and with every thrust I groaned, which seemed to only turn him on more.

“Fuck you feel so good, so fucking good.” The deeper thrusts allowed him better access to my g-spot and soon I had built to an intense orgasm. Small whines turned to louder gasps “Mmmm, fuck. Chris. Yes, that’s the spot. Fuck yes. Oh God. Fuck baby, fuck me harder. Yes, right there. Fuck yes. Harder. Deeper. Right. Fuck. Right there. Fuck. FUCK. Chris, Fuck.” 

The feeling of him pounding deep inside of me was still so intense and heavenly I was having a hard time coming down. I could hear him building to his own orgasm. “Oh fuck baby. You feel so good. So fucking tight. Fuck, I’m gonna come. Jesus, fuck.” He stiffened as he filled the condom then let out a long breath and fell onto his forearms on top of me. Our bodies were covered with a thick sheen of sweat and we both breathed heavily as we recovered from our highs. Turning on his side he pulled me to him and my hand made lazy circles on his broad chest. I looked up to him and grinned. “You really do know how to cheer a girl up.”


End file.
